


Ink And Paper

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Ino kept leafing through the sketchbook until she found an ink portrait of Sasuke. It was the first time she saw a drawing of Sasuke drawn by Sai. After all, they were not particularly friends. They only tolerated each other for the sake of Naruto and Sakura.





	Ink And Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Ino was sitting in the armchair and she leafed through one of her husband's sketchbooks as he painted on a new canvas. It was one of Ino's favorite pastimes, to watch Sai drawing. His first sketchbooks, full of drawings of landscapes, were now full of portraits of her and Inojin. Ino frowned when she saw another sketchbooks. She had never seen it before. She opened it and discovered many portraits of Team Kakashi. There was Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and Sakura. Ino could not help smiling, it was fun to see them fifteen years younger. She remembered as if it was yesterday. She kept leafing through the sketchbook until she found an ink portrait of Sasuke. It was the first time she saw a drawing of Sasuke drawn by Sai. After all, they were not particularly friends. They only tolerated each other for the sake of Naruto and Sakura.

‘I did not know you made a sketch of Sasuke,’ Ino said.

Sai put down his brush near the easel. He came up to Ino to look at the sketchbook.

‘I'm not jealous,’ Ino smirked. ‘I used to have a crush on Sasuke too when I was a child.’

Sai smiled and sat on the armrest of the armchair.

‘I did this drawing before Sasuke went on his journey of redemption. It was the first time I saw such emotion in his eyes, that I had to draw it to understand. He was looking at Sakura and I did not understand why he was looking at her that way while he seemed indifferent when he was looking at Naruto and Kakashi.’

Ino looked carefully at the drawing, especially Sasuke's black eyes. She had never seen him with such a look, filled with tenderness and love. It was almost unimaginable to see him that way. It was odd to think that years ago, she would have given everything for him to look at her that way.

‘It was when I fell in love with you that I understood what Sasuke felt for Sakura.’

Ino blushed. It was incredible that after all these years he still found a way to make her blush.

******

A few days later, Ino met the Uchiha family at the market. Sai had told her that Sasuke was in Konoha for a few days and Inojin said that he had never seen Sarada smile so much. As soon as they saw her, Sakura and Sarada went to meet Ino. Sasuke stayed behind. He nodded to greet her.

Ino glanced at Sasuke from time to time and noticed that he was looking at Sakura quietly. She knew that look. It was the same look that Sai had drawn with black ink. By looking at him, Ino saw that Sasuke's love for Sakura was more and more stronger with time. She knew that things had not been easy when Sasuke was on his mission. Ino had witnessed the strength that Sakura had shown all these years. She had also seen the happiness of Sakura and Sarada when Sasuke had returned. Ino smiled, she was happy for Sakura. Her friend deserved this happiness.

‘Why are you smiling like that ?’ Sakura asked.  
‘I am just happy for you.’

Sakura and Sarada exchanged a surprised look, not understanding what Ino was saying.

_The end___


End file.
